Hot Summer days
by Moonlight Iris
Summary: It's hot, Misaki doesn't know what to do until Shinobu calls him up, so packing up for beach the kids are excited. mean while Hiorki is having a fit, he wants to cuddle as much as Nowaki but it's just too hot for that.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up at six hot, sweaty and sticky as I threw off the sheet I was tangled with and jumped in the shower. Back in my room I didn't care to put on clothes so I just put some boxer shorts and a sport bar on and then went down stairs to start breakfast. It was seven when a little green eyed girl and lavender eyed boy came walking down the stairs.

"It's hot." Both three year olds said.

"Sorry kids the AC won't be fixed until tomorrow." I said putting the food on the table as they came over and sat down. They grumbled and ate the food, to hot to make anything on the stove, so I settled for fruit salad and cold rice balls. The kids both grabbed stools and as I washed the dishes they dried. My phone rang once we were done.

"Misa-Chan, Misa-Chan." It said over and over in my friend Shinobu Takatsuki's voice. I swear that was the last time I let Shino-Kun play with my cell; I couldn't get the dam thing off. I met Shino-Kun in my third year at college T university was having a collaboration class with M university. He tasted my bento and asked for cooking lessons. We became fast friends and to find out that he had an older male lover was what made us stick together much more.

The kids were practically singing. "Mamma, Shino-Onii is calling." I smiled picking up my phone.

"Hello." I said the kids standing cling to my legs looking up to me.

"Hey Misa-Chan you want to go to the beach?" he asked, it sunk into my head and I soon shouted.

"YES!" I said all too aware the kids picking up the excitement in my voice.

"Mamma what going on?" they asked me excitedly.

"Great I'll pick you up after I stop by the store." He said.

"Sure, we'll need ice, juice, and mineral water; I'll make some bentos. Oh and the kids are coming too." I said.

"Oh that's right daycare is out for daddy's little monsters." Shino-Kun said teasing. "You think I can bring some beer?" he asked.

"Yeah that's fine but I'm not drinking."

"Of course." He said and then we hung up the phone. The kids looked at me as I picked both of them up and sat them next to Suzuki-San. I started to head up stairs, the kids stayed were I put them waiting to see what all the excitement was about.

"Mamma." I heard them calling me. I came back down stairs with a big shade umbrella, a cooler and a beach bag packed with towels, a blanket, sun block and a first aid kit. I sat the bag and umbrella down by the door and brought the cooler over to the kitchen and then went back upstairs into Akatsuki's room grabbed his swim trunks with his zip up hoody and then went to Mirai's room to grab her one piece swim suit and over dress.

I already had a bikini top and swim trunk on with a hoody, as they looked at what I was wearing and screamed. "Pool!" In union, I smiled think I'll keep it a secret for right now. It was as I made the bento's that the buzzer went off.

"Hello." I said and Shino-Kun was on the other side, I buzzed him in and he had bags full in his hands.

"Thanks." He said when I took a couple.

"Hey don't tell the kids where were going." I said smiling and he smiled back knowing I wanted to surprise them.

"Their first time?" he asked only where I could hear him; I just nodded because they were sitting on the couch already in there swimming suits. Shino-Kun helped me with everything else while telling that he and Miyagi-Sensei had plans but he canceled due to the fact he was called into his office. Around nine we had the coolers stocked, his with the drinks and mine with the food which was enough to last the whole day. We were off after that the twins in the back seat as Shino-Kun drove.

"Mamma this isn't the way to the pool." They both said.

"I think Shino Onii is lost." Mirai said with a giggle at the look Shino-Kun gave her in the review mirror.

"I'm not lost." He said stopping at a red light.

"Mamma you made a lot of food is daddy coming too."

"I left a note but I think he might just go home and sleep." I said to my son who had the same chocolate brown hair as me but looked like his father he even had his eyes.

We made it to the beach and both three year olds shrieked in joy. "It's the beach." They said as we got out of the car; before unloading it.

"Hang on Shino-Kun I'm taking them to the bath room first." He nodded and waiting by the car. After that I gave the umbrella to the kids to carry and pulled one of the cooler through the sand while carrying the beach bag. Shino-Kun pulled the other cooler and we found a nice place that was close but not too close to the water.

I pulled the blanket out and laid it down on the sand and then we hooked up the umbrella for shade once the coolers were in easy reach I grabbed the kids and smothered sun block on them and Shino-Kun before putting some on myself have Shino-Kun put some on my back for me. It was after that, that the kids and I started making a sand castle.

They were laughing and giggling as we were deciding on what the castle should be used for. "A princess locked in the tower." Mirai said.

"No, a strong hold for a king who is defending his kingdom." Akatsuki said and I couldn't help but smile at the two of them who were trying to convince me on which one should it be.

"How about a king who kidnapped the princess and locked her away, and we can make it where her kingdom is coming to rescue her." They smiled and we began to work, I heard a man chuckle, it was the one who set up next to us.

I looked at him the raven hair and deep blue eyes. "Kusama Sensei." I said with a smile. The kids perk up and ran over to their doctor for a hug.

"Akatsuki, Mirai where are your manners?" I asked them and they bowed their heads in greeting.


	2. Chapter 2

It was really hot that day and it was only nine in the morning, I was in the living room sitting on the couch with nothing on and using a battier powered fan to cool off. I had a higher body temperature then most people and usually it was a blessing but in summer it just made the one I wanted to cuddle with literally kick me out of bed. There was one thing that I liked about today, I didn't have to work for the next three days and Hiro-San was off because of summer break.

Hiro-San looked at me as he walked in the living room with nothing but boxer shorts on. I could see the blush crawl on his face as his eyes traveled down my body, it finally sank into him that I wasn't wearing anything and I wanted to laugh, how many times have we seen each other naked in our almost fifteen years of being together. It seems so silly that he was getting embarrass at this, then I noticed he wasn't embarrass he was giving me the 'I'm horny look', I smiled hopeful.

He threw his hands in the air and shouted. "That's it." I smiled but then I watched him run to the bedroom and then come back in a minute wearing swim trunks and white short sleeved shirt he left unbutton. He threw some clothes at me and then went to the closet to pull out a beach blanket, towels and a shade umbrella. "Let's go." He said putting everything in a beach bag as I pulled on my swim trunk and t-shirt while he went to the bathroom to grab sun block.

We got our sandals on and head out the door. We bought a car three years ago and he threw me the keys. "You're driving." He said putting the stuff in the back seat and getting in the car. He turned the AC on full blast and then started fettling with the radio. When we got there I picked up the bag and the umbrella and he pointed to the bathroom.

"I'll go set up by that purple umbrella with the teddy bears." I said and he nodded while I watched him walk away I noticed girls looking at him. I was thinking at that point and time, 'sorry ladies Hiro-San is mine.' I put the umbrella in the sand and opened it then spread the blanket down on the ground.

After that I noticed a young woman playing with two kids, of course I noticed who they were right away, the Usami family, the boy had the same chocolate brown hair as his mother and the girl had her expressive emerald green eyes. They were trying to make out a plan on what their castle should be used for. The girl wanted it for a princess and the boy wanted to use it for a king defending his kingdom.

Usami-San looked at me from when I chuckled. "Kusama Sensei." Usami-San said with a smile on her face and the kids just came running over arms open for a hug were Akatsuki and Mirai.

"Akatsuki, Mirai where are your manners?" Usami-San said and the kids stopped in their tracks and gave a bow with.

"Hello Kusama Sensei." They both said and I smiled the kids were raised very well.

"Kusama Sensei do you want to help us?" they asked politely and I got up from the blanket with a smile and said.

"Sure." It was just a few minutes later that Hiro-San came over and sat down under our umbrella.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hot, hot, and HOT! As I made my way out of the bathroom in nothing but boxer shorts, in the living room I could see Nowaki on the couch and then I really saw him, he wasn't wearing anything at all and using one of those battier powered fan's that tourist use.

The sweat on his body, dripping down him made me want to lick him-I would never say that out loud-I was getting horny, but it was too hot today. If it was cold I would go for it, I would because I would want him to warm me up but it wasn't and Nowaki had to high of a body temperature to get busy with in summer. I felt bad for kicking him out of bed this morning it was just that he was a cuddle bug and I was sweating like crazy.

I couldn't take it anymore, we need cold water and a breeze and then I could just see waves dancing in my head. "That's it." I shouted thinking of the beach as I ran into the bedroom and through my swim trunks and shirt on leaving it unzipped as I came back into the living room throwing Nowaki his.

I then went to the closet and started packing the towels, blanket and found the shade umbrella. "Let's go." I said he put his stuff on and I went to get the sun block. I threw him the keys. "You drive." I told him getting into the car we were at the beach in no time at all buying a car was a great investment.

When we got there I knew I just wanted to lay down on the blanket in the shade so I pointed to the bathroom and Nowaki said.

"I'll go set up next to the purple umbrella with the teddy bears." I left for the bathroom after that noticing girls looking at my man (we'll never say that to him) I was proud he was all mine and I wasn't sharing.

It was a nice day at the beach the wind was blowing; this was a lot better than our hot apartment. I thought wondering if I could get Nowaki to give me a massage and smiled if I asked he would, anything to touch in public I bet.

When I got back I found Nowaki playing with two kids in the sand and I sat down under the umbrella and pulled off my shirt. They were laughing and smiling and that was one of my regrets, he would never become a father with me being his partner.

He came over and sat down on the blanket and rubbed sun block on me massaging it in. He told me who the kids were and it surprised me to hear that the last name was Usami, but then it wasn't that too uncommon for a last name. The kids called him to come back and play.

"Go I know you want to play with them." I said.

"True but I rather stay with Hiro-San." Nowaki said and then the kids came over to us. I was surprise when one grabbed my hand.

"You too Kamijo Sensei." The little boy with lavender eyes said pulling on my hand (where have I've seen him before? And how did he know my name and that I was a teacher? I thought to myself). Nowaki pulled me up and we both played with the kids, their mother threw a beach ball to them and we dived into teams with Nowaki, Usami-Chan and Mirai on one team and Akatsuki, Shinobu and I on the other. It was a surprise to see him here but I guess he had a life outside of Miyagi. We finally came to an understanding a few years back when I pulled Nowaki in front of Shinobu and said. "This is my lover and the man I'll spend the rest of my life with and every reincarnation after." I said after giving Nowaki a passionate kiss right in front of the boy who was blushing mad after word, he never glared at me again when it came to book avalanches in the office.

It was half past eleven when their mother called the game and asked. "Hey Mirai, Akatsuki you want to walk along the water."

"Hai." They both called and were running to grab a hand.

"Kusama Sensei, Kamijo Sensei help yourself to whatever's in the cooler." she said as she walked with her kids.

"Thank you." Nowaki said and Shinobu looked at us.

"Blue cooler is the drinks the purple one with teddy bears is food." He said reaching in the blue cooler and pulling out two beers and handed them to Nowaki.

I looked to watch as the Usami family walked down to the water. The kids ran chasing the water and then came running back when the wave came in; Usami-Chan had a water proof camera in hand.

I sat down on our blanket and couldn't help but smile they were just so innocent and I noticed a few men giving Usami-Chan an up-down, can't blame them on that only word for her was H-O-T-T-I-E. I also had a feeling I've meet her before I just couldn't place her. Nowaki opened one of the beers and handed it to me.

I really didn't care who was watching at the moment as I leaned in to Nowaki, I just wanted to be in his arms. We had a nice breeze and his body temperature didn't make me want to push him away. He let me lean into him while sipping on my beer; I could just see the smirk on his face.

"Shut up." I said enjoying myself. "Oh Shinobu how do you know Usami-Chan if you don't mind me asking?"

"I met Misa-Chan at a collaboration of T and M university, we bumped into eat other and next thing I know Misa-Chan was giving me cooking lessons. we've been best friends ever sense but Emiko is like a twin to Misa-Chan can't get between the two and Emiko comes over all the time and they drag me to stores all the time Misa-Chan likes to cook and so does Emiko in fact in Misa-Chan's last year of college Emiko tried to get Misa-Chan to switch majors from Economics to Culinary not that I can't see why Misa-Chan is the best cook ever." He said and mumbled. "I wish I could cook like Misa-Chan."

That's why, Usami-Chan if an Economics major would have had to take my class in freshmen year, and it's a requirement. I'm surprise she didn't referred to me as demon Kamijo.


	4. Chapter 4

It was already past eleven when Aikawa finally released me, by then I could only think of getting home to my lovely wife and children. I smiled looking at the two rings one sliver with small diamonds going around the band and the other a gold wedding ring on my finger. Thinking back to it how could I not smile and kiss the rings.

Flash Back:

Right after Misaki graduated from M University and his brother, Takahiro and Manami, his sister-in-law along with his nephew, Mahiro were there at the condo. They were talking about moving to America and other things which had me confused.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why are you talking about moving to America?" I said. "Takahiro are you moving?"

"Not me, Misaki and you." He said smiling. "Though looking around here there is a lot to pack, we'll be happy to help and once you have the date set invite us to the wedding." He said looking at Misaki.

"What wedding?" I said and Misaki looked at his brother.

"Thanks Nii-Chan, I haven't asked yet, besides I begged Aikawa to let me tell him, I had to promise to kiss him in front of her once." He said blushing a little.

"Oh sorry Misaki." He said and the next thing I know Misaki came over and sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"Congratulation your new book was decided to be made into a movie." He said with a smile. "They want you in America to have as an adviser on set." I looked at him.

"I'm not going." I said looking at him he smirked and then I remembered Takahiro said 'Misaki and you'.

"_oh yes you are I didn't spend my last year in college doing extra English classes for nothing besides I already called the movers every things going to be packed and shipped over to L.A. next week. And if you haven't notice brother knows about us."_ Misaki said in fluent English, I smiled. "_By the way, Akihiko Usami." _He said sitting on the coffee table in front me. "_I promise to love you forever as long as I live will you marry me?"_ He asked holding the case out to me and I open the lid to see two rings with diamonds around the banned, how much did he have to save for them; they looked the same just one in my size and one in his. Engraved in one said, always and the other said together. His face was red now but I took the ring met for him and slipped it on his finger.

"Of course." I said and looked at Takahiro who was beaming. "Takahiro." I started to say and he raised his hand.

"Misaki already told me everything; just take care of my little brother Usagi-Chan." Misaki put my ring on my finger and surprising me even further kissed it.

"Well now you'll only have to settle the date." Manami said.

"As soon as we get to America we'll get married so we better plan." I told him and Misaki quickly said.

"Nee-Chan cover Mahiro's eyes quick." He knew me to well because I kissed him; his sister-in-law complied as soon as he said it and then Manami and he went into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

End of Flash back:

Pulled out of my memory as I got to the condo and made my way inside the building the elevator music played and the door dinging open, I went to the door and punch the keypad to the condo.

"I'm home." I called out only to hear nothing, Misaki would usually come over to the entrance way and help me with my things but nothing. I walked into the living room to find a note on the table with clothes or more like swim trunks and a light purple short sleeves shirt. The note said.

Usagi, Shino-Kun called and asked if we wanted to go to the beach. Since the kids never been and the AC is still broken I decide to go. If you're not too tired then maybe you might what to come. We'll be at -, but if you want to sleep then we'll see you when we get home. There's a bento in the Refrigerator if you want to eat that.

Misaki Usami

I smiled thinking something's never change like how my dear, lovely wife still doesn't like to burden me, how he still gets mad if I use him in a BL novel and how he is easy to blush. I do have to admit when it's just the two of us his not that shy anymore, well more like he's not shy at all when we're alone, his more active though he still doesn't say 'I love you' as much as I wanted him too. To Misaki those words are special and I know when he does say them I know he means them.

I put the swim trunks and shirt on leaving it unbutton, there were sandals by the door so I put those on as I made my why out the door to my car. When I got there it was three as I found Shinobu's car and there was a place to park right next to it.

It took me fifteen minutes to locate them, they were by the water, Misaki was with the kids taking pictures as they chased the waves, I watched as Mirai fell from when the wave pushed her down. She cried until Misaki picked her up, like Misaki once Mirai started to cry she wouldn't stop easily it took a distraction to make her stop like her mother hugging her tightly. It was our son, Akatsuki that spotted me and yelled. "DADDY!" He came right into my arms.

He looked just like me when I was younger but with Misaki's chocolate brown hair, Mirai on the other hand had my hair but her mother's looks; she's beautiful. I picked my son up and threw him in the air and then caught him, after that I held him up in the air listening to the laughter. "Daddy you made it." He said and then motion for me to let him come closer, he whispered in my ear. "Mamma missed yah." I smiled and looked at my wife who was beaming at us.

"Yeah I missed mamma too." I said kissing him on the head.

It was a surprise that I actually made a good father but I guess I had to thank Misaki for that. We moved to America got married as soon as we arrived and then two months after the wedding he got sick, he figured stress with everything he had to do and remember but when I finally dragged him to the doctor we found that he had some female genes in him and that he was pregnant.

I had no idea what to do but Misaki looked at me with tears that night and said. "Akihiko you love me right?" he asked me I was shocked.

"Of course I do, Misaki I love you more then my own life." I told him.

"This child is ours, we made it together. It's part of you and me; you are going to be a father, aren't you happy, we are going to be parents." Misaki said which saved me; Misaki saved me in more ways then one with our children. He began prenatal vitamins and estrogen so now his top half was woman while his lower half was still male, and that was why he was wearing a bikini top Mirai came over for a hug and she giggled telling me the same thing that Akatsuki told me, I kissed her on the forehead and then kissed Misaki on the mouth.

"Hi." He said with a smile that was to me his husband and lover; he then went back to mother mode and asked the kids. "Do you want to play some more or go eat?"

"Eat." They both said and I had Akatsuki on my shoulders while Mirai was in her mothers arms. Misaki lead the way and I caught sight of the scar. The one that made my blood run cold and my mind blank, the scar that said I couldn't protect him at that time. Misaki jumped in front of a man who attempted to shoot my father, we were at a party it was two months before Misaki graduated and the man came out of no where. Misaki saw him and bam, Misaki fell back my father catching him and blood ran. They caught the man and he was charged but that night I couldn't get any thing in my head to work.

Because of this my father adored Misaki even more then when he saved me from the bus. When Misaki called him to tell him he was going to me a grandfather and then explain to him what the doctor had told him about female genes while we were living in America. My father was thrilled that he flew to America and stayed until the kids were born, he tried so hard to never miss a holiday or birthday, even my brother who was married to Misaki's best friend Emiko would show up with their son, Ryuu (Emiko begged Misaki to name their kid).

Those two spoke practically every day when we moved to America and when Misaki got pregnant Emiko and Minami came over to help closer to the due date. I was brought out of my memory by Misaki asking. "Usagi-San what do you want, water, beer, soda or juice." He asked me.

"I'll have a beer." I said and saw Hiroki and his lover on the blanket next to ours. "Hey Hiroki." I said and he nodded his head.

"Oh sorry." Misaki said. "Kamijo Sensei you already know my husband, Kusama sensei this is my husband Akihiko Usami." He said. "Usagi-San this is the kid's pediatrician Kusama Sensei." He said. "Hey eat that properly." The kids sat up on their knees and ate properly, it was funny and cute Misaki made such a good mom.

"Of course thanks for taking care of the kids." I said and Nowaki gave a nodded. Hiroki was looking at me like he didn't expect what he saw and then he said.

"I thought you married Misaki Takahshi in America."

"He did Kamijo sensei, I'm Misaki Takashi." He said and Hiroki looked at him."

"I'm not stupid Takahshi is male."

"Well that's what I thought, I have female genes so I was able to give birth something about not fully developing gender in the womb. I don't remember all the doctor speech they told me, I couldn't give natural birth sense the lower part of me is still male, I had to have a C-section." Misaki said and then looked at me. "You finished your deadline or do I have to worry about Aikawa-San storming down here yelling." He said with a teasing smirk and Hiroki burst out laughing letting his beer spill on his arm.

"I finished." I defended, Misaki got good at threats if I didn't finish my work, he wouldn't let me hold him or kiss him if I didn't so all my deadlines were finished before they were due sense we got married. I tapped my mouth and he gave me a kiss.

"Mamma and daddy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in the baby carriage." The twins sang, Misaki giggled and kissed both of them on the forehead. After that Misaki cuddled into my lap leaning against me.

"It's been what ten years and you know what looking back on it I don't believe I would have done anything differently." He said with a smile and gave me another little kiss. "I missed you." He whispered in my ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Miyagi pov

My day was hell, it was hot and I had to stay in my office with no AC. Why did I get called in, the Dean was harsh and on my way home all I could think of was food, a bath and pinning down Shinobu on the bed, he would get a kick out of that for the last five days he was always trying to get my pants off. He actually got better with cooking thanks to Misa-Chan.

I parked my car noticing his car wasn't there so I pulled my cell out and called his number. There was no answer it went straight to voice mail. I tried email and text but nothing so I tried Misa-Chan and he wasn't answering either. I walked into the apartment and found a note on the coffee table said he went to the beach.

I grabbed my things and grabbed a cab sense I figured he would have his car. When I got there I found his car and started looking on the beach for him. it wasn't very hard to find him, he was playing with a beach ball. With Misaki's kids, Hiroki and his lover and Akihiko Usami, Misaki was sitting on the beach blanket just watching them.

"Hey Misa-Chan." I said and he turned to me.

"Hi Myiagi Sensei how are you." He said politely.

"fine." I said sitting down next to him and then I was on my back with Shinobu on top of me. The kids were giggling; they both fell to the ground laughing so hard. Misaki had a smile on his face as he got up and helped his kids up.

"Alright I think it's time to go home." he said as the sun was starting to set. Misaki came over to our car and pulled out the car seats to put in Usami-san's car and Hiroki and his lover left with good byes. I pulled Shinobu's lips to mine and kissed him before he got into the car.


End file.
